JP-A No. 2006-130975 (JP '975) discloses an example of a technique such that, in a scooter-type motorcycle, an intake device is connected above a cylinder head as a part of an engine body tilted with its front side rising until the cylinder axis becomes almost horizontal. Fuel injection means is provided for a throttle body as a part of the intake device.
In the technique disclosed in JP '975, in order to increase the capacity of a storage compartment disposed above the engine body, an intake port provided for the cylinder head is curved so that its upstream-side opening end is apart from the center in the width direction of the cylinder head to an outside, and the intake device is disposed in a position deviated from the center in the width direction of the cylinder head to the outside.
With such a configuration, the shape of the intake path is complicated. In addition, since the fuel injection means rises from the throttle body, it is necessary to devise the shape of the storage compartment in order to avoid interference with the fuel injection means.